


give (take)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dimples, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Making Out, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Role Reversal, Showers, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Brad finally got tired of calling the shots. He didn't quite know what giving up his role would entail, but he wasn't scared. He knew was in good, strong hands.





	give (take)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a flimsy excuse for me to write sub!Brad because he needs to be taken care of sometimes too

"You should fuck me sometime," Brad suggested, chest still heaving as Ray collapsed beside him and he chuckled.

"You'll regret saying that." Ray had a mischevious glint in his eye but the other was almost used to it. 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Have you _seen_ this monster cock?!"

Brad scoffed and rolled his eyes, reaching out to pull his partner close. He pressed a hot kiss to his stubbly jaw and then to his bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth out of habit. "I think I can manage," he muttered between kisses.

Ray hummed, not particularly caring to argue for once. Brad loved him like this: all fuck out, sleepy and blessedly silent. He tangled their legs together and finally followed Ray into sleep.

It didn't happen until three days had passed, which Brad noticed because they usually didn't go that long without _at least_ a handjob in the shower. Ray kept his hands to himself, miraculously, as if he was working thrm both up to something big. The thought made him a bit nervous, but then a little excited when he thought of giving up all of his control. 

Maybe Ray was planning on tying him up. The thought of tight knots holding him still as he was used had Brad's hand mindlessly wandering to his cock one night (when he thought Ray was already asleep) but he was slapped away. 

"Get some rest. Are you up for it tomorrow?" Ray asked and his mouth went dry but he nodded. Ray smirked at the way his words were caught up in his throat and he pressed a kiss to Brad's chest. 

Brad woke the next morning to tender kisses, nothing like he was used to from Ray.  When he cracked his eyes, he first saw a mess of brown hair, he'd stopped being bothered by the morning breath when they kissed, and started falling in love with the domesticity of it all. 

"Glad to see you're awake," Ray started, pressing new kisses to his jaw and neck. 

"Good morning," he grumbled, letting his hands find the small of Ray's back to hold him there. 

"Are you ready for this?" He asked seriously, looking into his eyes for any doubt. 

"I am. I trust you, jackass." 

"Good. I love you." 

Brad rolled his eyes, kissing his lips sweetly before grunting out an, "I love you." 

Ray grinned, throwing a leg over the other's thighs so he was stradling him. He shimmied back until his hips were parked over Brad's ankles and he could lean down to suck bruises onto his pale hips and thighs. There was a prominant interest in Brad's cock, tenting his boxers in the most delicious way as Ray hooked his finger's into the waist band and tugged them off. 

"Damn, Brad, you're like a wet dream." He mused. 

"Fucking, come on," Brad grunted, bucking his hips against the other's cheek just slightly. His breath was punched out of him as soon as Ray wrapped his lips around the tip of his leaking prick and circling his tongue just enough to drive the other mad.

It didn't take long before Brad was moaning and panting; he was trying his damndest to fuck the other's face but two firm hands on his hips were preventing that. And, fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing.

Ray was driving him crazy just because he knew how to. He was sucking and moaning with unrelent, and just when he was positive that Brad was close, he pulled off alltogether and beamed up at him with childish excitement. 

"Can you roll over?" He asked cutely and slid beside Brad, "I wanna try something." 

Brad complied, unsure that he even _could_ do anything else or if his body was acting on its own accord. Ray hummed, he was pleased, and pressed kisses from Brad's shoulder to his hip before pausing and grabbing two handfulls of ass. The blond moaned, and then moaned louder when he felt a familiar tongue lapping at the skin there. 

"Can I smack it?"

The question took Brad by surprise, but he didn't hesitate to say yes. Ray had always wanted to be in this position. He'd always been so in love with Brad's ass. He loved the way the pale skin reddened under his harsh touch, the way the fleshy globes bounced back to their perfect shape. He loved, maybe more than anything else, the sharp intake of breath that he heard just before the low moan that would tumble from Brad's lips. 

"You're so pretty like this, Brad. I can't fucking stand it."

"Then do something about it." Brad countered and he could hear the other snickering. 

Ray wasted no time doing something about it. He took the sensitive skin into his palms once more, spreading Brad's cheeks and licking a hot stripe between them. Brad felt a shiver run down his spine at the foregin feeling, absently pushing back to Ray's mouth in search of more. Ray smiled his stupid, crooked grin and licked him again, this time with more pressure to his hole and slipped his tongue inside.

He never intended to actually eat Brad out, but the night before when they showered, he noticed his partner cleaning himself as if to prepare for it and the thought crossed his mind. Once it was in his head, though, it never left - and the real act was so much better than he ever could have imagined. Brad was hot and soft around his tongue, moaning and grinding back on his face and nothing else mattered. 

When Ray pulled back finally, his lover's hole was spit slicked and so inviting. He pressed a finger against the mess, pausing as if to make sure it was okay, and Brad ground back until a fingertip was inside. There wasn't enough slick for much else, so Ray pulled it out and reached into the nightstand for a bottle of lube. 

"Are you ready? Because if you wanna stop here I-"

"Shut _up_. C'mon, fuck me." 

Ray swatted his ass and he whined, "are you gonna ask me nicer than that?" 

"Ray, _please_. Fuck me?" 

"That's a little better. We need to work on your manners." 

Brad said nothing else but took the first finger without incident, humming when Ray praised him. By the second finger, Ray would not shut up about how _pretty_ he was and how _good_ he felt. He hated that he loved it.

"Jesus, fuck, Ray... c'mon, I'm ready. Please," brad was a blubbering mess by the time that Ray had a third finger crooked just right to brush against his prostate each time he drove them in and then back out. 

"What was that? I didn't catch that past part," Ray teased as he sucked a bruise onto Brad's hip. 

"Ray," he was panting by then, so unused to asking for things rather than just getting them, "please." 

"So pretty when you say that." Ray slid his fingers out and wiped the slick on the sheets, reaching for more lube to slick his own cock. "Do you think you can lay on your back for me?" 

Brad whined at the loss but followed his instruction, rolling back onto his back and looking at Ray with huge, lust-blown eyes. He was grateful on rare occasions that Ray slept without underwear. This one one of those occasions, Brad thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of the thick, uncut cock leaking against Ray's hip.

He let Ray manhandle him, pulling his hips up and sliding a pillow under him. Brad was just like a prop for Ray to use. He hated that he didn't hate that. He wrapped his legs tightly around Ray's back as he slid in, keeping eye contact until he had fully bottomed out. 

"Jesus, fuck," Brad was panting amongst similar obcenities. He felt too good to care too much about what he was saying. He hurt, just other side of too much and on the good side of full. He felt like all of his nerves were exposed and like Ray was touching each and everyone one of them all at once. He felt _so good._

"Fuck, are you good? Can I move?" 

"Shit. Fuck, yeah, _God_ , please move, Ray." 

He started with a gentle pace, fucking him slow but deep and kissing his lips lovingly. But soon it was too much, Ray decided as he sat up and away from Brad's lips. He gripped his hips tight enough to leave ten little bruises and held Brad in place as he started fucking him more needily - _brutally_. 

Brad was lost, holding on to every movement with a vice grip and comitting every touch, every sensation, to memory. It felt better than he'd even imagined, giving up his structure and simply letting go. 

"Fuck, Ray, please... please," he found himself pleading for something he wasn't even sure of. 

"Please what? What do you need, baby?" 

"Please, please." 

Ray understood. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed directly against his prostate, smiling fondly as tears pricked Brad's eyes and he kept begging for more. He did this a total of seven more times - he counted - and Brad was practically sobbing beneath him, panting and gripping the sheets by his sides. 

"Can you come for me, doll?" He asked, leaning down and whispering it into Brads ear as he kept a brutally deep and fast pace. He'd stopped pulling almost out, settling to rut with small thrusts against Brad's prostate to drive him to the edge. 

Brad had long since stopped trying to form words, simply whining and moaning and before long he was coming in thick stripes over their stomachs as his already tight hole clenced around Ray's throbbing prick. Ray smiled at him, proud of the mess he'd made, and he hiked both of Brad's calves over one shoulder, pounding into him like he would die if he didn't. 

"So pretty and pliant for me, Brad. Can I come inside? Hmm, you gonna let me mark you up?" 

The other had fallen into the most blissful state of oversensitivity, panting out a, "ple-please," and Ray was gone. Once he came, he continued fucking Brad gently through his own high and finally pulled out, loving the way the other whimpered at the loss. 

"Can you sit up for me, Brad? I got you some water, you need to drink it." He asked after a few minutes, when his spine had solidified and his breathing was even once more. Brad blinked at him and tried to focus on the words, finally sitting up for the water. He winced at the soreness in his hips, but sat up for as long as he could stand to. 

"Fuck, I love you," he managed. 

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you, coming untouched and everything." 

Brad wanted to shove him. He wanted to roll his eyes and tell him to stop praising him. But he couldn't do that, no, not when it felt that good to hear. 

"Thank you," he said instead. 

"Thank _you_ , Brad," Ray chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I'm starting the shower and you're not allowed to say no. You have cum all over you and I'm not gonna cuddle until after you're clean." 

"You'll have to wash me." 

"I don't mind." 


End file.
